This invention relates to robotics in general, and more particularly to an improved gripper for a robot or pick and place device which gripper can be changed and customed fitted to a variety of different jobs.
In current grippers, the actuators, which are typically air cylinders, mechanical drives and fingers are integrated into a single unit. As a result, when it is desired to change functions of the robot or gripper, the entire gripper must be changed. Furthermore, in the case of gripper failure, the entire gripper must be removed, and another gripper which is to perform the same task must be put in place to continue line flow. In many cases this requires reprogramming or reteaching points. In addition, currently available grippers are expensive because the actuator and mechanical drive are integral parts of the device and must be changed when the device is changed. Typical examples of prior art grippers are those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,247,978; 3,620,095; 3,630,391; 3,734,556; 3,881,761; 4,368,913; and 4,377,305.
In view of the above problems with currently available grippers, it becomes clear that there is a need for a low cost gripper which can be used as an end-of-arm tool for various robots or pick and place applications and which is capable of a variety of tasks simply by changing small portions of the gripper.